


Drunk In Love

by rojhizzer



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhizzer/pseuds/rojhizzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first drabbles I did hehe. I was listening to Drunk In Love by Beyonce when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: firthertonx/fanofthefirth

“Oh fuck it”, Taron slurs while he takes the last gulp out of his mixed drink. It’s the last premier for Kingsman so all the cast members are here at the after party enjoying themselves.

He knows he’s had a bit too much to drink, but hey, who says he can’t let loose? Shuffling around the crowded venue, he makes his way to the DJ to request a song. Waiting for the song to play, he finds his way to the one person he’d requested the song for.

After a minute, Taron finally finds him; Colin perched on his elbow having a conversation with Mark at the bar about God knows what. He slips into Colins side as the song starts playing, nestling his mouth just an inch away from his ear.

_“I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking_  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I’ve been thinking, I’ve been thinking  
Why can’t I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can’t I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na” 

Taron sings into his ears while his groan grinds up and down Colins legs. He could hear something like someone choking on their drink, but he didn’t care, his skin felt like electric as he swayed back and forth to the music.

Never missing a beat, he feels an arm around his waste while being pulled closer. He looks into Colins eyes, sinful and full of lust, as he nestles his mouth onto his neck. Small kisses fluttered across his own neck and he was lost in it. His hands roamed Colins body, sliding over those broad shoulders and onto that toned chest.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” He hears while leaving a beautiful red mark on Colins neck. “After you,” he lets out as he feels a squeeze on his ass. Stepping away, he entwines his finger through Colins while he’s being led out the door to a cab that’s waiting.


End file.
